First Impressions
by lazy-bones-the-dragon
Summary: Short little ficlet of how my character from Champions Online gets himself situated quite nicely into his new world. :  Connections mean everything!


James Harmon IV gave a mental sigh of impatience. He honestly could think of several better things to do rather than conduct this interview. The man who was secretly Defender, leader of the super group The Champions fought hard to not fidget as he and his fellow interviewers waited for his assistant to bring in the applicant.

Of course James knew he had to keep up his persona if he wanted to make sure no one would ever think that the heir to the Harmon Industries company, whom was wildly believed to be nothing more than a shiftless womanizing playboy was actually Millennium City's most popular and high profile superhero, meant he would have to sometimes have to go through the tedious paces.

There was a hiss as finally the door opposite of the table finally opened and his assistant's head poked in. "Sir, Mr. Hou is here."

James planted an easy smile on his face and waved. "Well don't keep the man waiting, let him in." The assistant disappeared again and there was the slight whisper of her talking to whoever was waiting outside before another man entered the room.

The CEO of Harmon Industries was taken back a bit when he took in the newcomer. Michael Hou was a tall man and well built. Despite the well-tailored suit he was wearing, it was obvious the suit hid the form of a man who kept himself in top physical condition. Short jet black hair was slicked back with a bit of gel, keeping in form with Hou's overall demeanor of a man who kept his life in strict order. Adding to the severe and grim look were the pair of black sunglasses he wore, hiding his eyes completely. A strong jaw set in a way that made a person think Hou most likely rarely ever smiled did not offset much that overall, Hou could be considered a handsome man. He was most likely going off his features, half Asian and half Caucasian.

James's mind worked back over the man's resume. Hou was applying for a legal job, but with a catch. It was stated that the man was blind. His long list of recommendations however had shown the man had a keen sense for law and it seemed that he let his blindness fool people in underestimating him. His track record was very impressive indeed.

Hou maneuvered into the room, his head cocked from side to side, but it would appear he had already mentally mapped out where everything was. His hands only searching briefly for the edge of the chair he was to be seated in, Hou sat down, placed his suitcase next to him, and waited. His posture was relaxed and professional but James' sharp eyes could tell that Hou could spring into action in a moment's notice. It was also interesting how the man carried no devices or objects that were normally associated with a blind person.

Well enough with sizing up the man, it was time to get down to business. James cleared his throat and noted how Hou's head adjusted at the sound. "Well Mr. Hou, I assume you know what we are going to be doing today?"

The man gave a curt nod. "Yes, I assume that this interview is the final...ah, step before I get an answer to my request?" The man sure didn't beat around the bush...

The man sitting on James' right gave a tiny cough and adjusted his glasses. "Well sir, we must say your resume is...impressive. You have worked at several high profile companies before...and according to this saved them a lot of legal headaches..."

Hou's expression did change slightly as the corner of his lip twitched as though he was containing a smile. "Yes sir, I'm sure my former employers had glowing words of recommendation for me...but I would like to be able to show you my skills personally." James almost chuckled at the man's direct manner, rare you met someone who didn't try to sugar coat everything about themselves.

The woman on James's other side eyed Hou critically. "So Mr. Hou, why do you wish to work for Harmon Industries? There are certainly other companies that could use a man of your...talent."

Hou was silent again, but this time James noticed that Hou's gaze shifted suddenly but subtly. James suddenly felt as though Hou was STARING at him directly. Blue eyes gazed into sun glassed concealed ones. There was a long pause as the two men were locked in that gaze, until Hou spoke.

"Ma'am, with respect. Harmon Industries is a company with a long and noble history to this city. Mr. Harmon's predecessors," Hou gave a slight nod in James' direction," were men of great valor and bravery. I simply wished to work for a company with such a reputation." He paused for a moment. "…a company that works toward bettering the world." At that statement, the other interviewers glanced at each other before looking to their boss.

James Harmon IV pondered over what to say after this statement. It was true; his great-grand father the first James Harmon started the fearless bloodline by exploring the wildernesses of Africa. James the II was a member of the famed Eliot Ness's "Untouchables" during the Prohibition era and even later become a solo crime fighter in the 1930s. Last, his own father James III was a World War II veteran who earned a medal of valor and quintupled the family fortune by turning Harmon Industries into a top notch defense contractor.

He himself secretly continued his family's heroic line by acting as the superhero Defender, even if the public didn't know it. He had only been inspired to do so after the tragedy that was the Battle of Detroit. Seeing how people chose to band together to try and rebuilt their broken city had stirred that spark inside of him when before all he was interested in was tinkering with his inventions.

Finalizing his thoughts and shifting the papers that were in front of him, James stood up and extended a hand. "Well Mr. Hou, I can't refuse a man who has that kind of mindset when entering my company. You're hired."

Hou got up and with just a bit of searching with his fingertips, he found James's hand and formally shook it. "Thank you sir, you won't regret it." His grip was confident and strong.

Strange…it felt oddly familiar…but that thought was brushed aside. "I don't think I will, I'm sure I'm going to need all the legal help with the amount of publicity my company gets." He grinned. "After all, I seem to have quite a reputation."

Here suddenly Hou's grip tightened very subtlety and a trace smile crossed the strong jaw. "I'm sure sir…but I like to think that sometimes a man cannot be judged on the surface alone. Sometimes…it is what lies within that counts." His tone was different, not that flat professional tone he had been speaking in earlier, but now with just the slightest rough edge and a trace amount of a familiar accent… James blinked, suddenly instead of sunglasses there was the flash of a black leather band across the man's eyes. It couldn't be him, could it? But before he was able to make a comment, Hou let go of his hand and bowed from the waist. "When can I get started sir?"

The Harmon heir stared stunned at him for a second before shaking his head to clear his thoughts; it was something he would have to dwell on later. "Ah right, my assistant can get you set up right now and you can start work tomorrow morning, 8 o'clock sharp." Ignoring the confused gazes of his associates, James watched as Hou picked up his suitcase and the assistant came bustling in again to take him away. Watching the man's back disappear through the door, he held his chin as he pondered what just happened.

"Er…is there something wrong sir?" Glancing to his male associate, James quickly gave another of his flashing grins.

"No, nothing's wrong at all Mr. Deckard, just thinking that his man will be a very important asset to the company…in time." Turning back to his thoughts as the other two people in the room began talking with each other over how it was quite odd for Harmon choosing to hire someone so quickly, he considered his suspicion.

But it couldn't be could it? Could Michael Hou also be the newcomer superhero who went by the name of Vorpam Nar…a man that Defender had approached out in the field and offered membership to the Champions? An offer that the grave and serious swordsman had pointedly said he would consider…after he got to know them better.

But it couldn't be, for him to join this company…could it be that Michael suspected that he, James Harmon IV was actually…no it was ridiculous. There was no way the man could have figured that out. But still…

James clicked shut the suitcase with all his papers and briefly gave farewells to his associates as he left to return to his lab. The possibility was there, he would just have to keep an eye on his new employee and see what the future would hold.


End file.
